


The Benefits of Yoga

by SParkie96



Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Dante and Leon were supposed to be spending their day off on a date, but Dante has to wait for Morrison to get back to him on a client.So, Leon decides to spend some time at Devil May Cry with Dante and do his yoga there.Rated for mentions Mature Themes and Language.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Leon S. Kennedy
Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Benefits of Yoga

Dante was in awe as he watched his boyfriend twist himself into what should have been impossible positions as he sat in the “lounge area” of Devil May Cry. It was a Saturday and Dante had decided to close the shop to spend time with Leon, but sadly, Morrison had contacted him about a potential client and advised Dante to stay open until said client had gotten back to them. 

So, Leon decided to come over and spend time with Dante anyway. 

Dante sat on the couch, pretending to be into his magazine, but he had zero interest in the half-naked models printed on the colorful pages. Oh no, why would he when he had an apparently very flexible agent doing yoga right in front of him? Leon had been twisting and contorting himself into all types of odd positions, but Dante wasn’t gonna complain.

He looked up over the pages of the magazine, eyes widening in surprise as he watched Leon bend over get down on all fours before pushing his ass high into the air. Leon’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t notice Dante clearly staring at the magnificent ass. 

After a couple of seconds, Leon slowly slid his feet out from under himself, getting into a position that was similar to that of a push-up, but lying his feet and legs flat-out on the floor. His upper half was pushed upright, Leon bending backward and stretching. Dante could hear several joints popping and bones cracking, but not in a bad way. A sigh left the younger at one particular pop of something, Leon then taking in a deep breath through his nose before releasing it through his mouth. 

Dante kind of wanted to question it all, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so, for fear of interrupting the admittingly enticing free show. 

Once that pose was done, Leon merely sat there, taking a sip of his water bottle while also glancing backward at Dante, who ducked back behind his magazine. The brunette chuckled, setting his bottle aside. He knew Dante was watching him, he could see him out of the corner of his eye every time he did a different pose. And he may or may not have been purposely pushing his ass a bit higher than necessary. Or purposely didn’t tuck his shirt into his work-out pants, so when it rode up or fell, Dante got a nice peek of some skin, knowing that the elder was watching with hungry blues. The devil hunter would alway hurry up and look away or hide behind his magazine before Leon could catch him in the act. 

Okay, so Leon was getting a bit of a free show in the form of a usually cool as a cucumber Dante watching him with a cute rosy blush. 

Dante watched with fascinated blues as Leon set his head down on the mat, his hands on either side of his head before kicking up his legs. Dante was utterly in awe as he watched Leon hold his legs up in the air, toes pointed and just...holding that position for what felt like a while. The loose white t-shirt he wore fell, showing off the younger man’s stomach and chest. Muscles flexed and tightened up under tanned skin as Leon concentrated on not falling over, hands moving so that they were in front of him slightly. 

When Leon bent his legs backward so that his whole body was arched, then Dante finally spoke up, “Alright, how the hell are you doing this?” he asked, setting down his magazine on the side table before sitting up. 

Leon chuckled, bending backward so that his feet were on the floor behind him before pulling himself up to an upright position, “Practice. I can be very flexible.” 

“I noticed.” Dante said with a blush, “But how are you so damn flexible?” 

“I have to be.” Leon simply said, “That, and all the stress of the job was getting to me...so I had to find an outlet because drinking was starting to fuck with my sleep schedule.” 

Dante nodded, getting up and going over to where Leon was working out as Leon got on to his hands again, but this time, without his head on the mat. The feet kicked up into the leaning tower of legs, but then Leon managed to do a split with his legs in the air, facing away from Dante. 

"So, yoga then, huh?” Dante asked, standing just within reach, bending over slightly so he could still see Leon’s face, “What do you get out of twisting yourself into a pretzel?” 

Dante made a choked off sound as long, lean legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close. Dante steadied himself and planted his feet, Leon hugging him tightly between his legs before lifting his upper half upward, wrapping his arms around Dante’s neck when he was within reach. Dante’s hands held Leon under his thighs, holding him while Leon held on to him. 

Leon leaned in and kissed Dante’s nose, chuckled and then hummed as he tried to recall the benefits of Yoga, “Well...it helps with relaxation and stress...and my back doesn’t hurt as much anymore, contrary to the twisting and all that. My sleep schedule isn’t as messed up as it used to be.” He then leaned in, mouth right next to Dante’s own, feeling the tent in the taller man’s leather pants, “It also helps with sex and stamina...at least, that’s what I’ve been told.” 

Dante hummed in reply, hands moving to gently squeeze Leon’s ass, “Does it now?” 

“Uh, huh.” Leon chuckled, “Is that Ebony or Ivory in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?” 

The agent gently ground his own clothed crotch against the front of Dante’s pants, Dante grinding back, “Now, babe, you know I don’t keep the girls in my pants. That spot is just for you.” 

“Such a romantic.” Leon chuckled, leaning in and meeting Dante for a deep kiss. \

Dante pulled away, looking back at the clock on the wall. It was still a bit before twelve, and Hell only knew what time Morrison would waltz his ass in here with the client. Dante turned back to Leon, asking the agent where he would like to test out this theory of his. Leon smiled, suggesting that they go upstairs. 

“Don’t want anyone walking in and seeing something they don’t want to see.” Leon said, hugging Dante as the man carried him upstairs. 

“Got that right.” Dante laughed, “Lady charged me for “Indecent Exposure” because you and I traumatized her.” 

Now it was Leon’s turn to laugh, “And here I thought she would have charged you for not being invited.” 

“She would if she could.” 

“Because she charges you for everything?” 

“Because she charges me for everything.” Dante sighed in confirmation, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them. 


End file.
